Ray Barone
Ray is the main title character of Everybody Loves Raymond. The sitcom revolves around him. Living in Lynbrook on Long Island, Ray is a sports columnist for the local newspaper Newsday. He lives with his wife Debra and three kids, daughter Ally and twin boys Michael and Geoffrey. His parents Frank and Marie, as well as his brother Robert, live directly across the street. Ray is basically a lazy husband and a wuss, and his nasally, whiny voice adds to the comedy of it. He's afraid to stand up to his parents, and sometimes his own wife. Childhood and Background Many of his emotional problems stem from his childhood. His mother was overprotective, which turned him into a "mama's boy", and he got no affection from his father whatsoever. As a young child, Ray did some strange things...as all boys do. One of which was shoving cocoa puffs up his nose. He liked how they smelled so he shoved a bunch of them up there. After being taken to the hospital, he had to crunch them in his nose and then blow out the crumbs. Growing up, he didn't have many girlfriends. He was never very successful when it came to women. When he met Debra, he was working for Claude's Futons with his buddy Gianni. In "Boys' Therapy", he and Robert find out that their great-grandfather Sal was a physically abusive disciplinarian towards their grandfather which made their grandfather become a physically abusive disciplinarian towards Frank. He comes from an Italian background which is often referenced throughout the show. Character Development The character of Ray is basically the same from the first episode to the last. He's still the same whiny baby throughout the entire show. With all the difficult situations along the way, there are no major changes that Ray deals with through the nine seasons...unlike his brother. Relationship to other major characters * Husband to Debra * Brother to Robert * Son to Frank and Marie * Father to Ally, Michael and Geoffrey * Brother-in-law to Amy * Cousin to Gerard * Friends with Bernie Episode Appearances Ray Barone appeared in all 210 episodes. (See the complete list of episodes) Memorable Quotes *DEBRA: You know what I think? *RAY: If I say "Yes," do you still have to tell me? *RAY (To Robert): Yeah, you're opening up whole new worlds to them--like the world of feet that smell so bad, your nose had to grow as far away from them as possible! *MARIE (Kisses Robert on forehead): I love you. *ROBERT: Thanks, Ma. I love you, too. *RAY: Now turn over. She'll powder your ass. *DEBRA: You know, it is comforting every once in a while for a wife to hear that...her husband wants to spank a supermodel. *RAY: I don't want to. Sometimes they're naughty! *RAY (To Amy): Ma loves the family. She really does. And she thinks it's her job to hold it all together. Does she overreact occasionally? Okay... So she wants you to write a few thank-you notes! What else does she have? Besides...before even giving up a drop of power, she will truly kill us all. ---- Category:Characters Category:Templates